I'm In Love With An Angel
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: This is a switcheroo. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and a girl I made up, Sam, are 3 new girls at Forks High. When the school players, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alec fall for them and vise versa, these vamp girls have hell to go through. R&R. OOC majorly.
1. Seeing Angels

**Hey my peoples! Okay, so, this is a charicter switch story. Bella is a Cullen. She's a vampire. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alec are the school players and bullies. Edward is a Swan, but Charlie is not his father. Emmett's name is Emmett McCarty and Alec's name is Alec Maze. Jasper's name is Jasper Whitlock. And there is an extra Cullen named Sam (a girl). The Cullens have just moved to the small town of Forks and the family is all girls, except Carlisle. Jane doesn't exsist. Praise the lord for that, right? Major OOC in here. Okay, so, ON WITH IT!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Alec, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, ext. I do own this girl Sam, though.**

Seeing Angels

**Edward POV**

I walked up to where Jazz, Alec, and Emmett were standing.

"Hey, Alec. Did you get Angela into bed yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, man. She's stubborn," he said, running a hand through his brick red hair.

"Man, she was stubborn with all of us. None of us could get her," Emmett said.

"Dude, I think she's gay," I said. We shrugged and left it at the conclusion that Angela Webberwas gay. Then I thought for a second.

"Is there anyone left unscrewed?" I asked. Emmett's ever bright mood seemed to brighten.

"There's 4 new new girls at school, and word is that they are HAWT!" he bellowed. I smiled.

"4 new girls equals 4 more more nights of fun," I said, rubbing my hands together. Alec looked behind me and smiled evilly.

"4 eyes at 6 o'clock," he said. I turned around to see Derek Dresser walking down the hall, looking at his feet.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I said, looking down at him. He was a scrawny freshman with brown cropped hair, freckles going across his nose, and thick Harry Potter glasses. He looked up and shrunk a little. I smiled. He tried to run, but Emmett grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"Oh, no you don't," he said. He pulled himbag andgrabbed the front of his shirt, lifting the kid off the ground.

"You just bought yourself a stay in the Locker Inn," Alec said. Jasper and Alec pounded on the kid and then I stuffed him in an open locker and locked him inside. We started to laugh and walk off as the kid called for help and banged on the door. But when we were a few yards away, footsteps sounded in the empty halls. We all turned around to see who it was.

And there, running full speed, were 4 angels. One was a really short pixie girl with black spiked hair and gold eyes. The next was a truly beautiful tall blond chick with gold eyes. The next was about as short as the pixie girl, had bright blue eyes, and had wavy brown hair streaked with blond and pink. The last is the one that was the most beautiful. She had long brown hair and was medium height, not as tall as the blond, but taller than the pixie and girl with streaked hair and had gold eyes. They were rushing toward the locker we had shoved the kid in. The first to get to it was the girl with streaked hair.

"Any of you guys have a hair pin on you?" she asked frantically. The blond took one out of her hair.

"Here, Sam," the blond said.

"You're a life saver, Rose," Sam said, picking the lock. The kid fell out of the locker. The girls caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" my girl said. Sam looked at the kid and touched his face. It might have been a trick of the light, but I could swear that I saw little specks of yellow in her blue eyes. She took her hand away and smiled at Derek.

"Hey, my name's Sam. What's yours?" she asked.

"D-Derek Dresser," he stuttered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Derek. Who did this to you?" Sam asked.

"Edward Swan, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Alec Maze," he said. Sam looked up from him and around the hall. She spotted us and looked back at Derek. She turned him around and pointed to us. The swollen cheek he had had was gone.

"Is that them?" she asked. Derek shrunk at the sight of us, but nodded. Uh-oh. "Hey, you four," Sam called through the hall, her fists clenched. She was scary, that's for sure. She started to walk toward us, her friends in tow. "Who do you think you are, picking on little kids like this?" She stood in front of Alec. Rose was standing in front of Emmett, the pixie girl in front of Jasper, and my brunette in front of me. "You think just because you're big"-she poked Alec in the chest, making him step back-"you can just pick on freshmen like you own the school? Well, not as long as I'm around." Alec looked like he was in love, despite her harsh words.

"If a person here, ever, and I mean _ever _tells any of us that any one of you were bullying them, you will regret it," Rose said.

"And just know that the last person that ticked us off didn't look as pretty as they did before," my girl said.

"So watch your backs, or you could get hurt," the pixie said. They were all glaring intensly at us.

"Yes, ma'ams," we said in unison.

"Good boys," they said. They flipped their hair and turned away. We looked at them go.

"Whoa. Dudes, you can have the other girls. I want Sam," Alec said.

"I could care less about Sam. I want Rose," Emmett said in a daze.

"Keep 'em. I am going for the little pixie girl," Jasper said.

"You can have all them. I want the brunette," I said.

"I'm off to gym class," Alec said. "Fingers crossed that Sam is there." He ran off in the direction of the gym. I went to biology, hoping to see the brunette.

**Alec POV (gym)**

I ran to gym class, always early for my favorite class. I entered to see a girl doing chin ups on a gymnastics bar. She had brown, blond, and pink wavy hair. I knew right away that it was Sam. She didn't seem to hear me come in. I walked in and looked at her fully. She was wearing a sports bra and sweat shorts. She had a perfect body, curves in the right places and her waist thin but muscled. She had her iPod on turned up high, and I could hear the song from where I was standing. She was listening to "Rock That Body" by Black Eyed Peas. I dropped my bag on the ground and she gasped, falling to the ground with an _umph_.

"Shit," she muttered, getting up. She turned to face me. "Oh, it's you. I guess we're stuck in the same class."

"Yeah, I guess we are," I said, walking over to her with a girl melter smile. She was still stiff with her arms crossed across her chest. God, this girl was as stubborn as Angela, if not more. "Okay, what is your deal? You hate me and you've only known me for 10 minutes."

"I've heard rumors about you, Alec, and your little friends. You're all the school players. You've done almost every girl in school. You bully those who aren't cool. You and your possy are horrible people," she said. Coming from her mouth, all that stuff sounded really bad and I felt ashamed. I looked down at my shoes.

"Jeeze, I didn't know that I as that horrible of a person," I mumbled.

"Well, I guess it's my job to change that, isn't it?" Sam said, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my head to look at her. Her skin was ice cold and pale white, but I didn't care. I melted at the smile on her face, the same one that she had given Derek when she was trying to get him to feel comfortable. I looked deep into her eyes and felt like I was flying, floating above the world. I leaned foward and kissed her gently. She slid her hands up my chest to my hair and tangled in it. I tangled my hands in her soft hair. She pressed herself against me and I took one hand from her hair to snake aroundher bare waist. She moaned into my mouth. We broke apart for air and leaned our heads together.

"So we're good?" I asked. She giggled.

"Yeah, we're good," she said and pecked me on the lips one more time before letting go and walking back over to the gymnastics bar. "Wanna join me?" I grinned and ran up next to her. She jumped and grabbed hold of the bar. "I have to start all over now, thanks to you," she said, starting to pull herself up. "One."

We did that for about 3 minutes before the gym flooded with people. I dropped down, followed by Sam, who I caught bridal style. She smiled.

"My hero," she said, putting on an 1800s Victiorian accent. **(Sam is actually a maden from the 1800s who disguised herself as a man and became a solider. She was injured in war and Carlisle found her. He found out that she was a girl while working on her and promised that he would keep quiet. She only had days to live, so Carlisle changed her. She is the newest of the Cullen clan.)** I laughed and put her down.

"Okay, class. We have a new student with us," the gym teacher, Coach Liseane, said. "Samantha, do you mind introducing yourself?" Sam smiled and went to the front.

"Hey, all, I'm Sam Cullen. I came here with my sisters, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. I was a cheerleader at my last school, the head cheerleader, to be exact. I hope to have a fun year as a Spartian," she said cheerily. I smiled at her, loving that she was mine. She received cat whistles and cat calls from guys in the class. I glared at the guys, and they shrunk down, getting that she was mine. She walked back to my side. I put my arm posessively around her waist.

"Thank you, Ms. Cullen," Coach Liseane said. She seemed disaprovingof her being with me, but she didn't say anything. "We'll be working on 2 subjects today, basketball and gymnastics. Pick your side." I ran over to the basketball side and, to my surprise, Sam followed. We stood in a line as Coach gave out jerseys. She gave me a green jersey and Sam a red one. Sam smiled at me.

"Ready to get you ass handed to you on a silver platter?" she said. I smiled at her.

"Bring it on, Cullen," I said. We played about 4 games, Sam's team winning each one. I was sweating like a pig by the end of the 4th game. She had no trace of sweat on her whatsoever.

"Where did you... learn to... play like that?" I gasped out.

"It's in the blood," she said. **(Okay, so, that has more meaning to it than Alec can currently comprehend. Those of you that picked up on it right away, I give you a pat on the back.)** She held up her arm and flexed her muscles on it, kissing it. "I like to work out."

"I can see that," I said, slapping her butt. She giggled and walked back to her side of the court. She blew me a kiss and gave me the smile that is, as of today, my weakness. I melted like a popsicle. **(Yes, that is a quote from Little Rascles.)** Hey, what can I say? I was totally whipped by her. The next few games were no better than the first ones. She was just too damn distracting for her own good. At the end of class, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello, gorgeous," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey," she said sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Nothing. I just need to tell you something, in private. Just try to remember one thing," she said, putting a cold hand on my cheek.

"Anything," I said, holding her tighter.

"Just remember that... I love you," she said. My eyes got wide.

"I love, you, too, Sam," I said, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We have to get to class," she said when we broke apart. "Just meet me in the woods at lunch."

"Okay. See you then," I said. We went our separate ways and I tried to think of what she could need to tell me.

**Emmett POV**

I made my way to Math class, my least favorite subject. I sat in my usual seat in the rows androws of pushed together seats. Kids filed in, taking their seats. The last person in was none other than Rose. Score 1 for Emmett. I looked around and saw that the only seat left was next to me. Make that score 2. She glared at me as I smirked at her. She sat down without looking at me. I looked at her and melted at the sight of her. She had the softest looking blonde hair and 100 karot gold eyes. I kept looking at her throughout class, but she never returned the look. I finally gave up, planning on talking to her after class.

45 agonizing minutes later, the bell rang and Rose shot up from her seat, her books already in a stack. I hopped up after her, following her throgh the door. I grabbed her hand but pulled back. It was cold as ice. She sighed.

"What do you want, Emmett?" she asked. She sounded really pissed off.

"I want you to give me a chance, Rose. Is that so much to ask?" I said. She turned and glared at me.

"Please, do give me a reason why I should. You're a jerk, a player, and a tool. How do I know that I'm not just a one night hussy for you? Is that what you think? Well, you're wrong," she said angrily. I'd never minded people calling me all of those things before. But coming from her mouth, it sounded like the worse thing in the world.

"Wow, you're right. But that's not how I think about you. I'll leave you alone, Rose," I said and hung my head in shame. I started to walk away but she grabbed my hand.

"Emmett, I'll give you a chance, but only if you promise not to be such a jerk all time," she said. "And if I ever find you with another girl, I'll snap your arm like an over sized twig." I smiled.

"Deal," I said and kissed her. She kissed me back and put her hands on my chest. When we broke apart, she was smiling, flashing her perfect white teeth.

"Oh, and, I really don't think your friends are all that nice, so tell them to stay away from my sisters," Rose said. I nodded.

"But I don't think Alec is trying to get all of them. You should have seen the look on his face when Sam was yelling at him. He looked totally in love," I said, remembering the look on his face. I'd never seen him look at a girl like that.

"Well, if she says that she'll go with him and then he breaks her heart, I will be retaliating," Rose said.

"Understood," I said and started to walk away.

"See ya, Teddy Bear," she said and walked in the opposite direction.

Oh God, I'm in love.

**Jasper POV**

I ran to biology with Edward and, of course, made it in late. Mr. Banner glared at us as we walked in.

"Nice of you two to join us," he said as I took my seat. I looked next to me and grinned. The pixie girl I'd seen earlier was sitting right next to me. She felt eyes on her and turned. Then she glared at me and looked back toward the morning assignment. I saw her name on her paper, scrawled in elegant cursive: Alice Cullen. Alice. That name was perfect for her.

"Okay, class. Pass your work forward," Mr. Banner said. We did. "Now, today we will be working with onion roots. You andyour partner will have to separate these slides into phases of mitosis." He came around and handed everyone a small box of slides, a paper with a table that's rows were labeled A-F, and a telescope. "Mr. Swan, Mr. Whitlock, if your partners have any trouble, please do help them."

"We won't need it," Alice and the brunette Edward was so fond of said in unison. I hadn't noticed, but Edward was sitting next to the brunette. Score for both of us.

"Just keep in mind that I do _not_ like you," Alice said to me. My mood dropped.

"Okay, so, ladies first, right?" I said, nudging the microscope toward her. She took it, looked inside for a half second, and then pulled back.

"Anaphase," she said, writing it down on the paper. I looked in and, surprisingly, she was correct.

"You did this already?" I asked. She nodded. I changed the slide and looked in. "Prophase."

She looked in. "Correct." She changed the slide and looked in the lense for what seemed like an even shorter amount of time than the first time. "Telophase." I checked and, again, she was correct.

We went back and forth, saying the correct answer each time. We finished 2nd, next to Edward and the brunette. We had time to spare, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So, where did you and your family move from?" I asked her.

"Toronto. It's freezing up there," she said. "But we like the cold. It... suits us, I guess you could say. I mean, our parents aren't mean of anything. They're really nice. But we just prefer the less sunny places." Yes! I got her started.

"What are your sisters' names? You know, other than Rose and Sam," I asked.

"The one over there is Bella. Rose's real name is Rosalie. Our mom's name is Esme and our dad's name is Carlisle. He's pretty much the only guy in the family. But Sam can act like a boy sometimes," she said.

"Could you give me a chance?" I blurted and then covered my mouth. She stiffened.

"What?" she asked.

I sighed. "Will you give me a chance? You know, as your boyfriend?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know if I can trust you. From what I've heard, you've broken a lot of hearts in the past. How can I be-" She cut off and stared into space.

"Alice?" I asked. No movement. "Alice?" Still no movement. I waved my hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her self-trance and smiled at me. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I'll take that as a yes.

"Yes, I will give you a chance. But one screw up, just one, and I'm gone," she said warningly. I smiled.

"Deal," I said, kissing her again. She smiled against my lips. She pulled back. "You know, this was my goal for the day," I stated. She smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she said. The bell rang and she got up. She looked at Bella and Edward and I did the same.

Score 2 for us both!

**Edward's POV (again)**

Me and Jazz ran into biology late. Mr. Banner glared at us.

"Nice of you two to join us," he said. We quickly took our seats. I looked next to me and grinned like an idiot. The brunette from earlier was right next to me. Sweet! Her Gucci bag had her name embroidered in rhinestoneson it. Bella. That name was beautiful, just like her. She didn't seem to take much acknowledgement in my presence. I, however, was taking my precious time soaking in her apearence. Her long soft looking hair fell to her mid-back and I could just faintly make out a red tint to it. Her lips were full, covered in pink lip gloss. Her eyes were gold, more sparkly than my mom's gold ring. Her face showed that she was concentrating on the warm up work. Her eyebrows were pressed together and there was a little wrinkle between them. I got to work, not wanting to get into any more trouble with Mr. Banner.

"Okay, class. Pass your work forward," Mr. Banner said after a few minutes. We passed them forward. "Now, today, we will be working with onion roots. You and your partner will have to separate these slides into phases of mitosis." Oh, good. I know this like the back of my hand. He handed out a box of slides, a microscope, and a worksheet that had a chart on it with rows labeled A-F. "Mr. Swan, Mr. Whitlock, if your partners have any trouble, please do help them."

"We won't need it," Bella and the pixie said together sweetly.

"Ladies first," I said, putting in the first slide and scooting the microsope over to her.

"Gladly," she said. She put her eye up to the lense for not even a second and pulled back. "Telophase," she said. I checked.

"You're right," I said. She must have done this before.

"Yes, I did do this before," she said, writing the answer for A in the first box. I took the microscope, changed the slide, and looked in the lense.

"Interphase," I said. She checked and nodded, writing it down. She took it back, changed the slide to C, and looked inside.

"Anaphase," she said. I checked. Right again. Damn. We went back and forth, saying the correct answers without stop intil we got F finished. we were finished first, followed by Jasper and the pixie girl. I decided to try and talk to her. She was staring out the window at the rain.

"See anything interesting out there?" I asked.

"No, just rain," she said and laid her head on the desk.

"I personally hate rain," I said. "Or anything else wet and cold."

She laughed wryly. "Yeah, well, why do you live here?" she asked me, turning her head towards me.

"My parents moved here, so I had to tag along. Simple," I said. "I miss California. I lived in L. A. There was _the_ craziest night life there. I even drove up to Las Vegas for a week once. It was great. I played in casinos, saw Phantom-" She cut me off.

"You like Phantom? I've seen it, like, a hundred times," she said happily. I smiled.

"Hey, we have common ground," I said cheerily. She frowned and put her head back down.

"It won't make any difference," she said, returning back to her window.

"Okay, why won't you give me a chance?" I blurted out. I mentally kicked myself in the nuts. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"What?" she asked.

"I want you to at least give me a chance," I said. Might as well water the seed I just planted.

"I can't do that, Edward. You're a player. I can't risk getting my heart broken again," she said.

"Wait, again?" I asked.

"A long time ago, I had a boyfriend named James. I thought I was in love. But it was just a lie. He cheated on me with a woman named Victoria. Sam was going to beat them both down, but I stopped her," she said. She sounded far away.

"Oh, so, that's why you won't go with me? You think I would break your heart?" I asked. "Well, if you were any other girl, I probably would. But yo're different. You're... I'm... I think I'm in love with you," I said with hesitation. I had never said that to anyone except my mom before. Bella stared at me. She didn't blink, she didn't move, she didn't breathe.

"W-What?" she asked disbeleivingly.

"You heard me. I said I love you," I said. She stared some more and then a slow smile crept over her face.

"And the truth is, I love you, too," she said slowly. I grinned like an idiot. I crashed my lips on hers. She giggled and kissed me back.

"You won't regret this," I said happily, doing a touchdown dance in my head. She laughed softly, like she could see it.

"I sure hope not," she said.

"So, now that I'm your boyfriend, I think I sould know your sisters' names," I said.

"Alice is over there. Rosalie's the blond. And I think you know who Sam is. She's kind of the leader of us 4," she said.

"I could see that," I said. She looked over my shoulder.

"Your boy Jasper better watch out. If he breaks Alice's heart, I'll break his neck. Unless Sam gets to him first," She said. I turned around to see Alice and Jasper kissing. YES!

"He won't. You should have seen him earlier when he first saw her. He was so in love," I said.

"We'll see," she said. The bell rang and Bella got up.

"What's your next class?" she asked me.

"English with Mr. Berty," I said.

"Too bad. I have Math with Mrs. Veil," she said. I stood up and kissed her. "See you at lunch." She turned toward the isle and left.

"We have to be the 2 luckiest guys ever," Jasper said, coming up next to me in the hall.

I sighed. "We sure are. Well, unless, Alec and Emmett got Rose aand Sam. Then we're the _4_ luckiest guys."

"Let's hope so," Jazz said. Just then we saw Alec and Sam walking out of the gym. They were holding hands and Sam's head was on his shoulder.

"That's 3," I said to Jasper, pointing to Sam and Alec.

"Now let's see about 4," he said. We looked around and, sure enough, we saw Emmett and Rosalie outside the window kissing.

"And that's 4. So, what? We all just gave up our titles as head of the school for 4 girls?" I said.

"No. We didn't give up our title. We just have to change our ways. No more bullying and no more sleeping with a new girl every night. We have to stick to these girls. Besides, we'll always be the kings. We just have queens to rule along side us now," he said.

"Make that 4 angels," I said.

**Hey! Okay, so? How'd you like it? It kind of made me sad to see Edward and Jazz and Em as such jerks, but I fixed that. Okay, so, these powers are very mixed up, so let me line it up for you. Bella is a mind reader. Alice can still see visions. Rosalie can tell people what to do, but it can only be mental, like to change an opinion on something. Sam can control all 5 elements: water, earth, wind, spirit, and fire. Her eyes get little specks of a color when she uses the elements. Wind= white. Spirit= blue. Water= dark blue. Fire= (no duh) red. Earth= green. So, yeah, they are kind of jumbled up. Oh, and I changed one of SM's vampire charicteristics. They still don't receive any nutrition from food whatsoever, but instead of it tasting horrible, as Edward had said when he was watching Bella getting her breakfast ready, human food still tastes the same. It's just not a nessesity. So, yeah. Te amo. That means I love you in Italian, if you didn't know. Review! Spread the love!**

**Love,  
Samantha Georgia Waker Cullen (Sam's (in this story) whole name)**


	2. The Truth

**'Ello mates! JK! I'm not Austrailian. I's is ghetto. How my hommies doin' yo? JK again! I'm Asian. GONG! Okay, so, seriously. I'm Blacksican. Okay, so, like, this chapter is kind of dramatic. But it will end up happy. It has to do with what Sam was going to tell Alec at lunch. 'Kay, so, ON WITH THE FRICKIN' SHOW!  
Disclaimer: Do I look white? No racism intended. No I don't I am Blacksican. So I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

The Truth

**Alex POV**

I spent most of my first few classes trying to think of what Sam could have to tell me. I couldn't think of anything good, seeing as she had sounded sort of reluctant about it. Was she having second thoughts? Was there someone else? I didn't know, but I would soon find out.

The bell rang, signaling the lunch period. I ran out to the woods outside of the school and started looking around for a girl with wavy brown hair and pink streaks. I didn't see her. Maybe her class got held back. Who knows.

I walked through the woods, brushing my hand against some tree trunks. I soon heard a scratching sound. I followed it cautiously, just in case it was an animal. It led to a small opening in the trees, where Sam sat on a tree stump scratching the bark of another tree with her finger.

"Hey, gorgeous," I said. She jumped.

"Jeeze, are you _trying_ to give me a heard attack?" she hissed. She took a deep breath. "Alec, would you stay with me no matter what I told you?" she asked. "And, no, I was not unfaithful," she said.

"Yes, I would stay with you no matter what," I answered as soon as she finished. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I... I don't know how to do this," she said.

"What?" I asked anxiously. I held her head between my hands. "You can tell me anything." She took a deep breath.

"Do you believe in fictional creactues?" she asked.

"Fictional creatures?" I asked unsurly.

"Like werewolves, vampires, unicornes, so on," she said.

"No, not really," I said.

"Well, then you don't beieve in me," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you eat? What do you drink?" she went on.

"Food, water, soda," I listed.

"Well, I don't," she said.

"Then what do you drink and eat?" I asked.

She breathed in deeply again. "Blood," she whispered so low and fast that I would have missed it if I hadn't been paying attention.

I was frozen, her cold head still between my hands. She looked at me pleadingly.

"Do you hate me?" she asked sofly. I didn't move or answer. "I understand. Who really wants to go out with a vampire?" She laughed sadly. She reached up and moved my hands. "Goodbye, Alec. Love you." She started turning away, but I grabbed her and kissed her. She froze, surprised. Then she loosened, wrapping her arms around my neck. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I told you I'd love you no matter what," I panted when we broke apart. She smiled the most dazzling smile at me.

"I have something to show you," she said. I put her down. She started to walk through the woods, deeper into the trees. I followed. We came into a huge clearing that I never knew about. There was sunshine shining in.

"What, so you don't burn in the sunlight?" I asked jokingly. She shook her head.

"But there is a reason I can't go into it, still," she said. She took a step into the clearing and instandly her skin shined like a million diamonds. I stared in wonder as she walked further into grass. "You going to join me?"

"Wow," I said, coming up along side her. I brushed my hand scross her marble skin. "That's amazing."

She laid down on her back, putting her hands under her head. I stayed sitting up, tracing the diamonds that seemed to be implanted in her skin. She didn't move one bit.

"You have no idea how good that feels," she said as caressed her face. "The warmth, I mean."

"Can you still eat food?" I asked. "And sleep."

"Yes and no," she said. "Food tastes the same, but it's not nessesary. And I can't sleep."

"Oh," I said. She sat up and looked at me.

"Feel this," she said, grabbing my hand and putting it over where her heart was. There was no thumping. "Silent. That's how it's been for a century and a half now." She let my hand go and put her ice cold hand over my beating heart. She smiled. "I remember when my heart use to beat, when I was alive, warm, aging. And now I'm dead, cold, and a statue, frozen in time, never aging." She sighed. "At least I'm pretty."

"You're beyond pretty," I said. She smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed her. "Wait a second, you're a vampire. Doesn't that mean you drink blood?"

"Yes, but my family doesn't drink human blood. My family drinks animal blood. There's also a coven in Alaska that is like us," she said.

"Cool," I said. "Hey, how did you ever get turned?"

"I was stupid," she said. "In 1845, I disguised myself as a man and joined the army. My stupid ass decided to let my guard down in the battle field. I got shot in the shoulder. Apparently, the bullet nicked my heart. I wouldn't have made it. Carlisle, my father, was one of the doctors. He knew I was a woman and promised not to tell and that he would save me. One day, when they were damn sure I would die, Carlisle left with me. He took me to his home. I was the first. God, the venom was horrible. Burned for 3 days." She shuddered. "When I woke up, I was what I am today."

"Well that is... interesting," I said.

"You wanna know what's cool?" she asked.

"What could be cooler than this?" I asked, picking up her shimmering hand.

"Trust me, this is cooler." She held her hand up, palm up. A ball of fire formed in her palm. She looked at me and I saw little specks of red in her blue eyes.

"Um, wow," I said as she closed her palm.

"I can also do water, earth, wind, and spirit, which is pretty much just healing," she said.

"Can your sisters do anything?" I asked. She laid back down. I laid my head on her rock hard stomach.

"Yeah. Bella reads minds. Alice sees the future. Rose can change your view on things, like your opinions toward someone or something. Carlisle can make objects and himself hover. Esme, our mother, can make people come or go away," she listed.

"That's so cool. So is there anything else out there? Any werewolves, unicorns, pixies, flying monkeys?" I asked. Her stomach shook as she giggled.

"Werewolves in the Quileute rez," she said. "And then there are vampires all over the world. But that's pretty much all there is to my knowledge."

"Oh. Is there a werewolf named Jocob?" I asked. I would go nuts if there was. I'm in love with a vampire already. It'd be crazy if I'm friends with a werewolf.

"Yes, I do beileve there is. Dark cropped hair. Really tall and muscly. About 7'0". Black eyes," she listed.

"Yup that's him," I said.

"Good kid, besides the fact that he's a werewolf, which means he gets ticked off easily," she said.

"I'm friends with him. We go surfing when the waves are good and dirt bike," I said. **(A. N. There is no Cullen/Quileute treaty, j2luk.)** "Jesus, my life is crazy. I'm in love with a flippin' vampire and one of my closest friends is a werewolf." She laughed.

"Come on, drama queen. Lunch is almost over," she said. We got up and walked down to the school building.

Oh fuck. Did I just enter a whole new world? Yes I did.

**Edward POV**

I, unfortunately, didn't have any classes before lunch with Bella. So I kind of rushed to lunch to see her. She sat at a table in the far back corner with Rosalie and Alice. No Sam. Wonder where she is. Emmett and Jasper were there, too. But no Alec. Okay, I think I can think of one reason they're gone.

"Hey," Bella said as I sat down next to her.

"Hey, beautiful," I said, kissing her cheek. "Where are Sam and Alec?"

"No idea," she said a little too fast.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked. She sighed.

"Come on," she said, standing up. I followed her out the cafateria. She stopped far away from the building, close to the trees.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked.

"Would you leave if I told you that I was something horrible?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not what you are."

"A guy? I know that."

"No, I'm not... I'm not human," she said so low that it was hard to pick up.

"Then what are you?" She was starting to scare me.

"A... A vampire," she said and closed her beautiful gold eyes. I stared at her, unable to move, to speak, to do anything. I think she was expecting me to run away from her. Well, I was scared silly. I started to back away from her. I couldn't handle this. She didn't move. I turned and ran for the woods. She didn't follow. I sat at the trunk of a tree at the edge of the woods.

I heard a far away thump and then loud, dry sobs. I looked back at where Bella was. She was on the ground, hugging her chest, sobbing her brains out. I felf bad. I felt horrible. I got up and ran to her, dropping to the ground in front of her. She looked up at me with eyes that revealed no tears. Had she faked it? No, the look in her eyes still showed the hurt and anguish that she felt. I reached out and hugged her cold form to my chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said. "I'll stay."

"Thank you, Edward," she said, her voice choaked. Alice and Rosalie came running out to us.

"She told him," Alice said. They sat down next to Bella. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "It just kind of came as a shock to him, that's all."

"That, my dear Bella, is an understatement," I said. She giggled.

"Yeah, we're gonna leave you two alone," Rose said. "She you in Modern Technology class, Bells."

"'Kay, guys," she said. They each kissed her cheek before standing up and walking away.

"So, a vampire? Seriously? Are they vampires, too?" I asked, nodding toward the cafeteria. She nodded.

"So are my parents," she said.

"Did they give birth to you or were you made?" I asked.

"Made. Vampires can't get pregnant. I was born in 1901. I was changed in 1918 in Chicago." That year and place rang a devistating bell.

"The spanish influenza outbreak," I said. "You were dying of it?" She nodded.

"Daddy died first, then Mama. I was utterly alone. Then when my last day was near, Carlisle told me what he was, that he was a vampire. My mother had figured out that he was something out of the ordinary. She wanted me to be a vampire so that I could live. I was actually the last Carlisle made. First was Sam, then Esme, then Rose, then me. Alice has no idea who her creater was. She also has no memory whatsoever from her past life. It's odd, but I suppose none of us remember our human lives all that well. They're all blured compared to our current senses," she explained. That's when I realized we were still sitting on the ground.

"Wanna get up?" I asked. She laughed and nodded, standing up.

"So, like, can you do anything... special?" I asked.

"Added to the crazy speed, strength, and uber-sensetive senses, I can read minds. Alice sees the future. Rose can change your mind, so to say. Sam can use the 5 elements, water, earth, wind, fire, and spirit. Carlisle can hover himself, objects, and other people with his mind. Esme can attract or repel people. We're a very special coven because we live off of animal blood instead of human blood," she said.

"Oh, thank God. I would have had to break it off with you if you drank human blood," I said.

"Then I would have broke something off of you in return," she said sweetly. I shrunk and held my manhood.

"I would love to keep that," I said. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry. You're safe for now," she said.

"Wait, do you know where Alec and Sam are?" I asked, recalling her nervousness when I asked.

"Sam was telling Alec what we are. She's currently in a meadow with him somewhere deeper in the trees. A sunny one at that. She showed him what we look like in bright sunlight," she said.

"What happens in the sunlight?" I asked. "You don't blow up or anything, do you?"

"No, but we still can't go in the sun in public," she said. "We might as well paint 'Hey, I'm a Vampire!' on our forehead if we do that," she said. Wonder why. "I'll show you another time."

"Okay," I said. "We should head back now." She nodded and took my hand. We walked back hand-in-hand.

I have just stepped into a whole new world. Bring on the flying monkeys!

**Alice POV**

I walked back into the cafeteria and sat next to Jasper. Him and Emmett were looking at us weird.

"What? They were having a little relationship trouble. We have to look out for our sister," Rose said. They shrugged.

"Wait, you didn't break him did you?" Emmett asked. We laughed.

"No, but we might if he hurts Bella," I said. "That goes for you, too, Emmett. Break Rose's heart and I'll break you." He shrunk.

"Understood."

"And if you hurt Ally, you'll take hell as a blessing," Rose said to Jasper. He looked terrified.

"Yes, ma'am," he squeaked. I laughed.

"Just be good and we won't have any problems," I said. "That goes for you both." My cell phone buzzed. It was from Sam.

_Told him. He's still here. Detes later. Tell J._

I wasn't sure if I could. I texted back:

_I don't know about that, Sammy. Bell just told Ed._

The reply came back 2 seconds later.

_Come on, wimp. Do it. 2 hell wit da V. Tell Rose 2 do da same._

I sighed.

_Okay._

She texted back a minute later.

_P&T :D_

I tapped Rose's shoulder. She looked at me.

"Sam thinks we should tell them," I whispered in her ear too low for Emmett or Jasper to hear. She nodded.

"Somthing good will come out of it if Sam thinks it," she said back.

"So, we're telling them?" I asked.

"We're telling them." I turned to Jasper.

"Hey, Jazz," I said. He turned to me. "Can you come outside for a sec?" He cocked an eyebrow but got up with me. I walked out and went to the far left side of the buildings, away from the parking lot.

"What's up?" I asked. I guess I shoould just skip right to the point.

"I'm not human," I blurted. He looked at me like a two-headed flying monkey.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I'm a vampire," I said. He stared at me.

"Alice, I love you and all, but are you on something?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, stupid! I'm telling you the flippin' truth," I hissed. He stared at me.

"You're lying," he said.

"No, I'm not," I said impatiently.

"Prove it to me," he said. I swear to flipping God, he's going to give me a Maximum Ride worthy brain attack. I grabbed his hand and towed him into the woods. I stopped at a tree.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof," I said. "Wrap your arms tight around my neck."

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you want your proof?" I asked.

"Yes." He did as I said and I started to climb up the tree, Jasper on my back. He gasped as I went up higher and higher and higher. I sat him on a thick branch.

"Stay here and watch me," I said. I jumped from the tree, landing with no dificulty, even in the heels I was wearing. I closed my eyes and used my senses to find prey. I heard a small heart near by. A rodent, maybe a squirrel. I didn't think about it, about the man I love in the trees above. I lunged for where I knew it was, in a nearby bush. I picked it up, ignoring the thrashing fit it gave me. I just carried it directly under Jasper.

"Here's your proof," I muttered too low for him to hear. I bit down into the rodent, feeling the blood stream steadily down my throat. It wasn't as good as the blood of carnivores, but it wounld do. The animal squeaked and then went slack as I drained it of blood. When it ran dry, I looked up at Jasper. She was staring at me, eyes wide, mouth agape. I sighed and climbed up the tree. I sat next to him.

"Hey," I said.

"You weren't lying," he said.

"Nope," I said, popping the p. He looked at me in disbeleif.

"Are your... your sisters... vampires, too," he asked. I nodded. "Do we hhave to tell the other guys?"

"Slow down. Can we focus on the here and now?" I said. "Are you staying? With me, i mean?"

"Surprisingly, yes," he said. I grinned and kissed his.

"Thank you," I said when I pulled back.

"When you love someone, nothing matters," he said. "But I may make mistakes, because I'm new at this whole love thing."

"So am I. I've never been in love before. None of us have. Bella thought she was a while back, but it wasn't real love. He cheated," I said. "He's lucky I didn't personally rip out his and his lover's thoats."

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Jasper said.

"Sorry. James just pisses me off," I said.

"Can we get down now?" he asked. I nodded and faced my back to him.

"Hold on and brace for impact," I said. I held onto my back tightly. I stood and leapt gracefully from the branch, landing lightly enough for Jasper not to loose his grip. He didn't let go.

"Jazzy, honey, you can't stay on my back. It looks insane, seeing as you're 6'4" and I'm 4'10".," I said, tapping his head. He still didn't let go. "Jasper we're on the ground." Still there. "Jasper Whitlock, let go of my neck right now!" He was frozen still. I grabbed his hands and unwrapped them from my neck. He fell on his butt.

"I... I think I have to sit for a second," he said. He looked pale and a bit green.

"Okay," I said, moving him over to a tree and leaning him against it. "I probably should have climbed down." He swallowed and nodded. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Just tell me when you feel better." I kissed his jaw. I went up and up until I found his lips. He relaxed.

"All better," he said, hopping up. I lauughed and got up with him.

"Shal we?" I said, holding out my hand. He took it.

"We shal." We walked back to the cafeteria. Rose and Emmett were sitting at the table already.

"That was quick," I said. "How'd yours go?" I asked.

"Great. Emmy is staying," Rose said.

"Rose, can you please stop calling me that," Emmett said.

"Would you rather me call you Teddy Bear?" she asked. He frowned.

"No. Emmy alright," he said. "Hey, stop with the mind change thing," he said. I laughed.

"What?" Jasper asked. I had forgot to tell him about our powers. I explained them one by one, from me to Rose to Bella to Sam to Carlisle to Esme. He was impressed to say the least.

"That is awesome," he said. Just then Edward and Bella came in and sat down.

"You guys told, too?" Bella said, reading our thoughts.

_Sam told us to,_ I thought. She nodded.

"Understood," she said. She looked to Jasper and Emmett. "So now that you know, mum's the word. Got it?" They nodded and zipped their lips shut. "Good." Sam and Alec came andsat down, hand-in-hand.

"I'm guessing it went well?" I guessed.

"Yes, it did," Sam said. "And I'm guessing you all told the others?"

"Yup," Rose said.

"Cool, so we're all in the know," she said. "Guys, we will be picking you all up later after school. Say, 7ish?"

"Sounds good," Alec said. They gave us their adresses.

"And just so you know, we will be picking you all up in separate cars," Sam said, tossing her head to the side to get her heavy side bangs out of her face. "Oh, and, guys," she said to me, Bella, and Rose. "I'll be home a bit late. I have cheerleading tryouts.

"You're gonna need a hair clip," Rose said, brushing hair out of Sam's face. Sam pulled out a yellow and blue clip from her purse.

"Already covered," she said. The bell rang for the next class to start.

"Shal we skip to MT class, my sinister sibling?" Rose said to Sam, holding her arm out to Sam.

"Why yes we shal, my Fangalicous sister," she said, hooking her arm through Rosalie's. They skipped out of the cafeteria, singing "Ease on Down the Road" from the Wiz. We always favored the Wiz over the Wizerd of Oz, due to the fact that Michael Jackson is in it. I laughed at them.

"What class do you have next?" I asked Jasper.

"Literature with Mr. Jenkins," he said.

"So do I. Come on," I said, grabbing his hand.

The day went by fast, but everything does when you're never aging. Sigh. At least we could hang out with out guys later. But for now, I was going to Sam's cheerleading tryouts. She had asked me in History class to video tape itand put it on YouTube.

Let the cheers begin.

**Hey, all! Okay, so there are some rules brooken here. First there is no Quileute/Cullen treaty. Second the vampires in here find food to taste good. Third it doesn't take a lot of self control to kiss a human. Human blood on the other hand has the same effects it normally has when out in the open. And j2tu, I have the new Justin Bieber CD! I have Bieber fever, baby! And I also saw Eclipse last week. It was awesome! Jasper and Edward scare me now, though. And I cracked up when Bella punched Jacob. So funny! Well, love and kisses. Reveiw!**

**Love,  
Mrs. Bieber**


End file.
